A New Future
by katm0508
Summary: When mistakes are made can Bella find her new future and move one from the pain caused from losing her first love.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything S.M. owns it all

PREFACE

BPOV

It seemed like everything slowed down. I had my finger in my mouth to stop any more blood from falling to the floor. Edward was in front of me in a flash. I didn't feel him push me back but I knew I was flying threw the air. I watched as Jasper tried to get to me but he was blocked by Rosalie and Emmett.

Now everyone's attention was on Jasper as he snarled and snapped and tried to push past Emmett and Rosalie. No one seemed to notice Edward slowly backing up to where I was. I knew my arm was bleeding pretty bad. I could feel the warm sticky liquid run down my arm. Edward glanced at me just long enough for me to notice his pitch black eyes.

I knew Edward eyes meant that his bloodlust was at its peek. I looked around to see if anyone would help me. They were to focused on Jasper to think that Edward might be a danger to me. I knew now that he was my biggest threat.

I looked at Jasper whose golden eyes seemed to hold my new found knowledge. I didn't know what to do and before I could even think about what I was doing I spoke the words that changed the course of event in my life, "look at his eyes." Then everything went black.

RPOV

I looked at Edward to see if he knew what Bella meant. He just shrugged his shoulders and that was when I noticed Edwards eyes were black as night. I noticed his slight move toward Bella. _Oh my god. He's going to drink Bella. _I let go of Jasper and ran to get to Edward. I didn't think about it I just did it. Maybe its because I didn't think about it that I was able to pin Edward on the floor just before his mouth got to Bella's neck.

I looked back at Em and Jasper. Jasper was glaring at Edward and Em looked shocked to see what I did. Em must have loosened his grip and Jasper because he ended up right next to me and helped me drag Edward out of the house. We stopped when we were far enough from the house that we couldn't see, smell or hear anything from it.

I noticed Jaspers eyes were still the same golden color they had been all day. "I'm sorry Jasper. I saw Edward throw Bella and I saw you start to run to her. I though...but I was wrong." I hung my head.

"Don't worry about it Rose. If roles were reversed I would have thought the same thing. I haven't exactly been known for my control." Jasper told me.

Edward tried to slump to the ground but Jasper and I still had our iron grips on him. "It wasn't your fault Edward. She's your singer and you only did what comes naturally to you. Bella will forgive you. Everything will work out the way its meant to." I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything S.M. owns it all

Chapter 1

BPOV

My birthday party was three days ago. I already told them all that there was nothing to forgive. Edward seems to be taking it the hardest. He's been distant with me. He tries to avoid me except for when he brings me home. When he does that though, he still will not talk to me. I'm beginning to wish I had his ability to read minds to I could know what's going on with him.

Alice keeps telling me than everything will be fine and after Edward gets past this that we will be happier than ever. I'm not as sure as she is.

Edward brought me home today as he did every other day since my party, in silence. I couldn't take it anymore. I waited for him to open me door as always. Once he did, I put my legs out of his car and waited.

"Bella, you have to get out of the car so I can close the door." He said to me. I missed hearing his voice. He had the most beautiful voice I could ever hope to hear.

"I'm not getting out unless you agree to talk to me. We need to talk about why you've been acting this way. It hurts to see you like this. What can I do to help you?"

EPOV

Of course, she thought this was her fault. She was always trying to fix everything. I knew immediately what I needed to do I would keep her safe the best way I could.

I gave her a small smile and held out my hand to her. "Bella would you take a walk with me so we can talk." I told her as sweetly as possible. She took my hand. I helped her out of the car and shut the door.

I held her hand as I walked into the woods with her. I kept us on the path and in view of the house. I stopped and Bella almost ran right into me. I turned to face her. I opened my mouth to begin but she cut me off. "I love you Edward. We can make it through this."

Now I knew what I needed to say to make her believe me. I let out a small laugh. "You don't get it do you? There is nothing to get through. Bella, we are leaving forks. We've been here too long. It's time for us to move on."

BPOV

I smiled a little. "When will we be leaving? I need to figure out something to tell Charlie."

"No Bella. When I said we, I meant my family and I, not you. You will stay here. My family left last night and I'm leaving tonight." I didn't know what to think about him telling me that I couldn't go with them.

"But." Fell from my mouth.

"I think its time I was honest with you Bella. I let this go on too long. I don't love you. You were just meant to be a small distraction in my life."

My mind went blank. "You don't love me." I whispered.

"No."

"But you said and Alice said and….."

"All lies for you my pet." Edward smirked at me.

"Pet." I said meekly.

"Yes. You are my pet, a mere play toy. Do you honestly think that I could ever love some one like you? You are good enough for me."

I started to get mad. I took a step away from him and looked into his eyes. "I have been a pet to you but I'll always remember you as nothing more than the weak link in your family. At least once you're gone I'll be able to die."

I turned away from him knowing that I never meant a word that I said. I was angry and I went after his pride. I started my walk to the house when a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Bella please promise me something"

"What." I snapped.

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless."

"I won't promise you anything. It's not like you care any way." I turned and walked away. I only tripped once before I made it into the house. I locked the door behind me and went to my bed where I cried myself to sleep.

EPOV

Everyone has been so tense since Bella's failed birthday party. Edward keeps trying to get everyone to leave Forks. That is why we were waiting for Carlisle to come home from work for a family meeting. We knew he'd be home in a couple minutes so we sat and waited.

Finally, Carlisle got home and the meeting started. "Thank you every one for waiting, for me to come home, before starting this meeting. I believe Edward was the one who wanted this meeting. Am I correct?" We all nodded in agreement. "Well then, Edward, why did you want us all here?"

"I think it is in our best interest to leave Forks tonight." He stood up and began pacing the room. "I believe it is the safest thing we can do for Bella. She doesn't belong in our world. She is human and will move on with her life and get all the experiences that we could never have."

"Edward, we've all talked about this before. Bella is family. We can just leave her." I said. I didn't want to leave my little sister.

"Did you talk with her about this? I think she should have some say it especially since she is your mate." Esme stated.

"Actually, Esme, Bella isn't Edwards mate." Alice spoke.

"She isn't my mate?" Edward said a bit sadly.

"Not any more. You some how changed her and the future today. I saw her new future. It's still with us just not as your mate."

"Do you know who her mate is?"

"You know I can't tell you things like that, Edward. I won't change what I saw."

"If you won't help me than I'll at least be kind enough to let your precious Jasper know your secret." Edward hissed at her and we all looked at Alice. I had never known Alice to lie to Jasper.

"You don't have to. I will tell him and everyone else. Jasper and I are not mates. I was meant to bring him into this family. I do love him very much but I won't stop him from getting his mate. After all I'll be finding mine soon enough any way." She said in a happy tone.

I looked at Jasper. He looked heart-broken and lost. Alice clamped her hand on Jaspers hands and turned to him. "Jazzy, I'm so sorry it wasn't me. I will help you win over your mate. I know who she is. We'll talk more about this later, ok?" Jasper just nodded his head.

"Whatever, back to us moving. Bella needs to be safe and she is safer away from us than she is with us." Edward stated while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why are you feeling guilty? What did you do to Bella, Edward?" Jasper snapped.

"I broke up with her. It's…"

"That's what changed." Alice mused to herself.

"For her own safety." Edward continued without listening to Alice. "I already told her that every one has left so you guys won't need to tell her anything. We should start packing every thing so we can leave before morning."

Carlisle looked shocked and angry. "Edward, I think it might be wise for you to leave for a while but I'm sure the rest of us feel that we need to stay for Bella. We are not going to abandon her. Alice says Bella still belongs with us."

"Fine, if you guys aren't leaving than neither am I. I'll talk to her tomorrow and fix everything with her."

"NO." Alice yelled at Ed., "She won't talk you back. I am going to help her find her true mate when the time comes and if you're here you both will just end up being miserable for the rest of your lives. You can't stay, Edward."

"Carlisle, I leave that decision in you hands." Edward softly spoke.

"Alice, how long would Edward have to be gone before the future you see happens?"

"Seven months." Alice stated simply.

"Edward, I think you should go pack now and we will see you in seven months. You will be leaving tonight. Do not make any contact with Bella and do not come back before then." Carlisle stated.

"You can't be serious, Carlisle. You're not really…" Edward started before he was cut off.

"I am serious and you will listen to me and go pack now." Carlisle stated in and even but firm voice.

"But."

"But nothing. Go pack now."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything S.M. owns it all

Chapter 2

BPOV

I sat at the kitchen table thinking about what happened two days ago. My beautiful Edward broke up with me. I always knew I wasn't good enough for him but I never expected things to end that way. He took my family and my future from me. I can feel my heart dieing a little more with each passing moment.

After I shut the door behind me that day, I fell to the floor and cried until I had no more tears. I felt empty and hollow. What was I supposed to do with out Edward? He was my everything. When Charlie came home he found me curled up on the kitchen floor. I don't really remember what happened after that.

Yesterday I stayed in my room starring out the window. I guess I was just hoping to see him standing out there. I could feel a hole in my chest ripping wide open. I missed him and the rest of them terribly. I was really beginning to wish for an end to everything.

This morning I looked for my cd that Edward made me but it was gone. I looked for any other thing they got me but it was all gone. I found my photo album and my pictures of them were gone too. He took it all. I was beginning to get angry.

Last night I had a dream. Edward came back for me.

_There he was standing at the edge of the woods in all his god-like wonder. The sun was just beginning to peek through the clouds causing his pale skin to sparkle in the most beautiful way._

"_Bella, I'm sorry. Please give me another chance. I've always loved you." He said in his musical voice. I wanted to run to him and wrap my arms around him._

_I couldn't move from where I was. There was an arm around my waist holding me to where I was. The arm was hot and tanned._

"_Bella, you can't go to him." A husky voice whispered in my ear._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Look at your hand. Are you going to give up him for Edward?" The voice asked me. I looked at my hands and noticed a small diamond ring on my left hand._

"_No. Edward can go to the wolves for all I care." I stated calmly._

I woke up right after that. I have no idea what my dream meant but I wasn't going to dwell on it.

I got ready for school before I realized that it was Sunday. That's why I was sitting at the table. I was trying to decide what to do with my day since I knew it would be bad for me to stay at home by myself. I needed a distraction today. I had to get out of Forks. There were too many memories of him here.

_Jacob_, I thought. I could go visit with him. I haven't seen him in awhile. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 10 o'clock. I grabbed my coat and the keys to my truck and left.

JBPOV

I heard that old truck a mile down the road. A smile grew on my face. I quickly went outside and waiting for her to get here. I leaned against the house trying to look nonchalant. I'm not sure how well I pulled it off because as soon as she got out of the vehicle I picked her up into a bear hug.

"Jacob…can't breath" Bella managed to choke out so I put her back down. I was just so happy that she finally came to visit again. It had been too long since I last saw her.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well I think the truck needs an oil change and I want the best mechanic I know to do the work." Bella stated with her puppy dog eyes and bottom lip sticking out slightly.

How could I say no to a face that cute? "I guess I could but I was hoping you actually came to hang out with me. I see how it is."

"How what is?" She asked looking a bit confused.

"Your truck is more important than your life long friend." I teased.

"Well you know how it is. My truck is my baby. I gotta take care of her. Sorry if she's more important."

My jaw dropped. I was hoping Bells was joking but she just looked so serious. I felt a little let down. "Oh, ok." I said a little sadly.

Bells started laughing. "Jake, I'm only kidding of course your way more important than my truck. But seriously, my truck is my baby. Don't hurt her."

As soon as I had finished changing the oil in Bella's truck, a voice yelled to me. "Hey, Jake, who's the chick you're ditching us for?"

I closed the hook of the truck to see Quil and Embry walk towards me. "Well Quil, the girl is Bella, and don't you dare try anything with her. She's Chief Swan's daughter."

"I see. Well then Bella would you be offended if I said you're beautiful." Quil remarked.

Bells came back with, "Only if you wouldn't be offended by me saying you are….hmmm. Jake help me out. What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Weird, crazy, a goofball. I could continue if you want me to Bells."

"No thank you, Jake. I think you did just fine. No offence Quil." She giggled.

"Whatever you say, Bells." Quil replied.

For some unknown reason I didn't like Quil calling her Bells. I was about to say something but Bella beat me to it. "Don't call me Bells."

"But Jake gets to."

"Well as soon as you've known me since you were practically born then you can call me Bells." She almost growled at him and I smiled.

"_Ok I give. I won't call you Bells."_

_The four of us spent the rest of the day hanging out and having fun. Bella went home but not before, we made plans to do homework together at her house the next day. I had a feeling Bells and I would be best friends just like when we were little. Everything with her was so easy._

_BPOV_

_I got home and started making dinner for Charlie. I decided to make him some chinked fajitas. I was lost in my thoughts when the phone rang._

_I walked to the phone and answered it. "Hello."_

"_Hi, Bella." Alice's voice came through._

_I was so shocked to hear from her that the phone slipped from my hand._


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything S.M. owns it all

Chapter 3

I was sitting at the lunch table picking at my food while conversations flowed around me. I kept thinking about the phone call from the night before. Of course, once the shock wore off I picked the phone up and the talking began.

"_I'm sorry Alice. I dropped the phone."_

"_I know, don't worry about it. Are we still going to Port Angeles tomorrow?" Alice almost sounded nervous._

"_Umm…Actually Alice I promised a friend of mine that I would help him with his school work tomorrow. I wouldn't have promised him if I had known you still wanted to go with me. Edward said you guys already left so I just thought that I'd never see any of you guy again." I knew I was rambling but I couldn't help it._

"_Bella, take a deep breath and calm down. It's ok. Maybe Jazz and I could come over and help you and your friend with your homework. We could make it a study party. I could bring snacks and drinks. Please Bella."_

"_Where would you guys go after?" I asked sadly._

"_Home of course, silly. We never left Forks. Well, Edward did but that not the point. Bella we would never leave you, your part of our family." _

_I smiled. Her words brought me a lot of comfort. "Ok, you and Jasper can come but please don't go over board on what you bring. I'll see you at tomorrow."_

"_Actually, we won't be at school tomorrow. It's going to be sunny tomorrow morning but we'll be waiting for you at your house right after school."_

_I went to tell Alice 'ok' but she had already hung up the phone. Stupid vampires can't they ever say bye first._

The bell rang and I headed off to class. School seemed to go so slow. I was wondering if it would ever end but finally it did.

When I got home, Alice and Jasper were already there. I hopped out of the truck and ran over to Alice. I threw myself into her arm.

I felt my eyes tearing as I told her, "I'm so glad you didn't leave me. I don't know what I would have done without you. You're my best friend."

"It's ok Bella. I won't ever leave you. You're my best friend too." Alice paused taking an unnecessary breath before she continued. "Bella, I have some things that I have to tell you but I don't want you blaming yourself for any of it, understand."

"Yeah." I said with some uncertainty.

"None of us know what Edward said to you when he broke up with you aside from him saying we all left. That being said we are all here for you when and if you want to talk about it. He did try to make us leave but instead Carlisle made him leave."

"Also Jazz and I broke up."

I couldn't believe what she was telling me. It broke my heart to hear all that had happened. My tears ran down my cheeks to the earth below me. I looked over at Jasper. He was on his knees clutching his chest and my heart broke a bit more. _I caused this. It's my fault he's feeling this pain. _

Jasper looked up at me.

JPOV

I looked up at Bella. I have no idea how she can feel all this pain and still live through it. Tears streamed down her beautiful face and all I could do was kneel on the ground and stare at her. I could feel her heartbreaking and the guilt she had coursing through her.

I tried opening my mouth to talk to Bella but all that came out was a silent sob. She dropped to the ground next to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so sorry Jasper this is all my fault."

I shook my head no. I can't let her blame herself. It isn't her fault.

"But, if I." Bella began.

"No Bella. None of this is your fault. Get a handle on your emotions and I'm sure Jasper will be fine." Alice said.

I could feel Bella trying to pull back her emotions. It eased enough for me to talk. "How can you feel so much and still stand like you were? I've never felt anything that strong come from somebody before."

"I'm not really sure." Bella said quietly. Guilt was her strongest emotion now.

"Bella don't feel guilty. None of this is your fault. We are all ok with what has happening around us now. Plus we still have you."

"Ok Jasper. I will try for you."

She let go of me and stood up.

"I think your friend will be here shortly, Bella. I think we should go inside."

Bella went in as Alice and I grabbed everything for the study party. Alice quickly set everything up while we waited for Bella's friend to arrive.

After a short time, there was the knock on the door that we were expecting. I smelled the air as Bella opened the door. I could smell the faint scent of wet dog. I stood up from where I was sitting and waited for Bella to introduce everyone to each other.

"Jake." Bella said giving him a hug.

"Hi, Bells."

Besides Jake and Bella's heartbeats, I noticed two other heartbeats. Bella stepped back and let Jake in. Two other kids followed him. I noticed all three of them seemed to be from the reservation. I though back to what Carlisle said about that tribe and remember to story of them turning into werewolves. _Oh, this can't be good._

BPOV

"Jacob, Embry, Quil, this is Alice and Jasper." I said pointing to each of them as I said their names. Since there are so many of us, let's do our work in the living room. Oh, before I forget, Alice brought food and drinks for everyone. It's in the kitchen for who ever wants some."

Jake, Quil, and Embry went each got a plate to food and we started doing our homework. Alice and Jasper were the first ones done. They went at human speed doing everything but since they already knew all the work, it was too easy for them. They got up and started helping the rest of us get our work done.

Every once and a while I notice Jasper scrunch up his nose as if he smelled something unpleasant. I made a mental note to ask him about it at a different time.

Everyone got their homework done and we all just started talking about whatever would pop into someone's head. We were having so much fun just hanging out together that apparently no one noticed the time until Charlie walked in the door.

_Crap, I didn't make anything for dinner. I think Charlie noticed that I didn't make dinner. "Hi kids. Anyone want some pizza? I could order some."_

_Jake, Quil, and Embry quickly said yes. I looked at Alice and Jasper to see how they were going to get out of eating 'human' food._

"_I'm sorry sir but Mom probably has dinner waiting for us at home. We should be going. Thank you for your offer anyway." Jasper said sounding sincere. "Come on Alice, we need to get home before Mom gets upset with us for being late."_

"_Good bye, Charlie." Alice said as she practically danced out the front door._

_I walked them out to their car while Charlie ordered pizza for the rest of us._

_I hugged Jasper first and whispered in his ear, "Did something smell funny to you in the house? I noticed you scrunching your nose a few times."_

_I stepped back. Jasper looked panicked for a second before he replied, "Yes but it is not my secret to tell. Aside from that I don't think they even know yet."_

"_Huh?" was my brilliant response._

"_It's nothing to worry about right now."_

_We said our bye before they left to go home. I stood there wondering what Jasper was talking about._

"_Bella, you coming back in or is staring down the road more interesting?"_

_I want to take this opportunity to say thank you to everyone that reads and/or reviews my story. It means a lot to me that you take your time to read it. Thank you again._


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything S.M. owns it all

Chapter 4

JACOB POV

I've been spending the last couple of weeks in a pretty good routine. School, Bella's place to do homework, then back home. I am actually doing much better in school now.

Alice seems pretty cool for a fashion diva hyped up on too much sugar. She's a cute little thing with her pale skin and spiky black hair. I could get lost looking into her topaz eyes. I've noticed a couple times that she blanks out and stares off into space. She's still pretty cool any way.

Jasper is almost her total opposite. He's much more reserved and seems to go with the flow. Its kind of like he has a lot to say but he always hold back.

Alice decided that she wants to go shopping this weekend. She's noticed that the guys and I (minus Jasper) are out growing our clothes. I tried explaining that we don't have a lot of money and don't really like shopping but she says that its all on her.

I can tell Bella doesn't want to go because she smiled at Alice and said, "I'll only go if you can get them to go too." That was how the guys and I got roped into going. Alice made this really cute puppy dog face that we couldn't say no to.

Saturday came and we took two vehicles to Port Angeles. In one car it was Jasper, Bella, and Embry. The other car was Alice, Quil, and I. I conversation in our vehicle was full of different topics which ranged from the car that I'm fixing up for myself to the different styles of clothing that Alice said all people must own.

Normally I wouldn't enjoy shopping but there was something about the way Alice's eyes sparkled that made it kind of fun to shop with her. She was in her element and would be denied nothing.

By time all was said and done both cars were stuffed full of clothes, shoes and accessories. We had shopped for five or six hours so Jasper and Alice stopped at a place for all of us to eat. The food was good but the service was annoying to say the least.

I don't know why my temper was going haywire but it was. Alice and Jasper looked panicked which only set me off more. Bella touched my hand to help calm me down but quickly pulled it back. "Jacob your burning up. Are you feeling sick? Maybe we should get you to a hospital."

Alice looked at Jasper and that was how it all started.

JASPER POV

I knew I had to get Jacob out of there. If I'm right things can go very badly very quickly.

"Jake come out side with me. We can take a walk and get you calmed down, please." I practically begged him. "I know I can help you. I'm pretty sure I know what's going on with you." I sent him as much calm as I could but it seemed to have no affect on him.

"Ok." He said through grated teeth.

We walked outside and as quickly as we could we took cover in the forest that was about a half a mile from where we took them to eat.

Jacob looked at me with pleading eyes. "What's wrong with me? Why does it hurt so much?"

I would have cried for him if I had been capable of it. "Your body is going through a change that hasn't been seen but your tribe in a very long time. Your legends about werewolf and vampires are real and very much true. Very shortly, you will be a giant wolf. Stop fighting it and let it happen. You can't change what you were meant to become. Your change means you can protect your tribe."

"I don't want this it hurts too much." Jacob said with tears running down his cheeks.

"You can't change what you are any more than I can change the fact that I am a vampire. I can only hope that once you've changed we can still be friends. You're like a brother to me. I know that it may not happen but hope is all I have. Let the change happen. I wait right here. If you attack me, I won't hold it against you or the tribe. I'll make sure the treaty stays in place. Please let your wolf come out. I can't stand seeing and feeling all the pain you're in."

I watched him give in to his inner beast. A moment later a giant russet wolf stood before me. He looked up at me and a bark came out of his mouth.

"Jacob, as much as I would like to say I can understand you I can't. What you need to do now is calm down enough to turn back into a human. Think about anything and everything that makes you happy."

I waited a few minutes but nothing happened.

"Well whatever your thinking isn't helping you. Something that always helps me calm down is running. Do you want to go running with me?"

Jake nodded his head. "Ok Jake let me call Alice and then we'll run."

I called Alice and told her what happened. I told her think of an excuse that the guys would buy for going back to Bella's with out Jacob. I told her to have Bella dive my car. I hung up the phone then Jacob and I took off running.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything S.M. owns it all

Chapter 5

JACOB POV

I don't know why I flipped out at the restaurant but I did and now I'm a giant dog running through the woods with a vampire. I can't wrap my head around the fact that the legends I was told growing up are true. My best friend is my natural enemy and it kind of pissed me off. I've been fighting my instincts that keep telling me to attack him.

I want to keep the friendships that I've developed but I don't see how I can. I'm not as angry as I was. Jasper was right about the running part, it's helping me to calm down. He told me we are running to his house so they can get me more help.

"Jacob, stop running we are here." Jasper said as we reached the edge of the woods.

I didn't know what I was supposed to do so I sat down. I looked up at Jasper begging him with my eyes to help me. I think a small whimper may have come out of my mouth.

Jasper looked almost as panicked as I felt. "Jake, stay here. I'll be right back. I'm going to get you help. Keep trying to calm down so you can be human again, ok." I just nodded.

JASPER POV

I ran into to the house and took a second to collect my thoughts. Thankfully Carlisle didn't work today. I could hear him in his study going through papers. I walked to his study and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle said and I walked in.

"Could you call Billy Black?"

"Yes. What is this about Jasper?"

"Jacob Black is here. He phased for the first time today when we were in Port Angeles." I could feel panic starting to flow off Carlisle. "Don't worry I got him into the woods before he phased. He isn't calming down enough to turn back to his human form. Let them know he'll need clothes."

Carlisle picked up the phone as I went running back to Jacob. I knew that Jacob needed me more right now.

"Well Jacob, I will explain everything I know until help comes for you. You are Jacob Black the next alpha of the pack. You were born to lead your pack and protect your people. Ephraim Black gave this right to you. If you want help with training to learn to fight vampires then I'm your person. I'm sure you can see all my scars now."

Jacob nodded his head. "Jacob each scar that is on my body I carry with pride because it meant that I survived and the other vampire didn't. My story is much different than the rest of my families. I became what I am because I was needed for a territory war in the south. When I was human I was the youngest major in the confederate army. The vampire that turned me knew this."

"I went through a lot to survive the war that I was brought into. I kill, tortured and turned more humans and vampires than I care to remember. I gift is what made me so lethal and effective in battle. I can control emotions. It was my gift that made it so I was the one in charge of training the newborns. We trained them to fight and killed them when their strength faded. My problem came with the fact that I could feel everything in those around me. I only let two survive and run, Peter and Charlotte."

"Peter and Charlotte came back for me. They showed me that we could live without the war and constant fights. What they couldn't do was show me a way not to feel the terror from my prey that only deepened my depression. I found Alice waiting for me some time later in a bar and she brought us to the Cullens. The Cullens taught me a new way to feed. I didn't have to feel my prey as I killed them. My depression slipped away from me and I found a real family."

"I hear your rescue party. I'm going to slowly walk away with my hands up so everyone knows I mean no harm to anyone." Jacob nodded and I backed away slowly. I kept Jacob in my view in case he needed me. _What has the world come to when a vampire would defend a werewolf?_

_I watched as a tall man walked up to Jacob and put clothes down in front of him. The man stepped back and phased into a wolf. Jacob tilted his head and looked at the black wolf before him. The black wolf growled and looked towards me. Jacob stood and barked once and the black wolf seemed to submit to him. I smiled because I knew this was Jacob taking the role of Alpha. A couple minuets later, Jacob turned human and slipped into the shorts that were on the ground._

_Jacob walked over to me with the feeling of respect rolling off him. "Thank you Jasper. I don't want to think about what could have happened if you hadn't been with me. Since I now know what you and your family are I have to remind you that the treaty is still in place. You know the rules and thank you for following them." I sent him some respect and he smiled a little._

"_Now on to other matters, Sam has informed me that with me being new to this life I should learn to control my anger before being around others. I don't feel any anger inside of me right now but seeing as anger is a trigger that causes us," Jacob said pointing the now human person standing slightly behind him, "to phase, I think it would be a good idea to build up my anger tolerance before I go back to Bella's house."_

"_Jake, I think that might be a good idea. I hope everything works out for you, my friend."_

"_Hey Jasper, do you think this will change things between us?"_

"_I don't know." I replied. _

_I heard Carlisle slowly make his way over to were Jacob, the other guy, and I were standing._

"_Jacob Black." It was a statement from Carlisle. "You look just like Ephraim." He said staring at Jacob in awe. "He was a good man that gave my family a chance to live in peace. I know by nature we are enemies but each of us have a mind to make decisions with. My family and I go against our nature everyday that we do not feed on humans. Maybe we can all go against nature again and be friends. Jacob if you ever need us we will be here for you. I have a feeling that you're going to become like family to us."_

_I wondered if Carlisle knew something I didn't know. I gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged his shoulders. I felt a lot of hope from him which gave me hope that everything would work out fine._

"_I hope so to sir." Jacob said._

_In that moment I realized that I never introduced Jacob to my family. "I'm sorry Jacob, where have my manners gone? This," I gestured to Carlisle, "is Carlisle. He is the head of our family and my father. Would you like to meet everyone else?"_

"_Carlisle, it's nice to finally meet you. Jasper, I would love to meet the rest of your family."_


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything S.M. owns it all

Chapter 6

ROSALIE POV

I never thought I would live to see the day when those stupid dogs would befriend vampires or vampires would befriend them. I witnessed it just a week ago. Jasper introduced Jacob and Sam to us. I said 'hi' because it was only polite and I tried to avoid them after. Jasper had other plans. I was working out my plan to kill him without it being pinned on me. Jasper wanted to train the dogs to fight.

The day after we meet Jacob and Sam, we were introduced to Jared and Paul. I was surprised to find out there were four wolves. When we were here before there were only three wolves, Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, and Quil Ateara. I remember them. They were all business.

Jasper used his military training to put the wolves through some sort of boot camp. He had us all taking turns fighting the wolves since each of us had our own style of fighting. It was fun to be able to fight the wolves with no threat of breaking the treaty or death for anyone. I only lost once and it was today. I dropped my guard when I got distracted by a flash of red in the distance.

Alice didn't come home that day; in fact she hasn't been home all week. She had a vision of Victoria going after Bella. Jasper and Jacob took the news worse than the rest of us. They've been a bit depressed since.

Jasper noticed the red hair as well and started barking out orders. "Jacob, go to Bella's house fill in Alice. Protect Bella and kill Victoria if she gets too close." Jacob took off and Jasper continued. "Everybody else follow her scent. Work together and we can get her." We all took off.

BELLA POV

Quil, Embry and I were sitting in the living room just finishing up our homework when Jacob knocked on the door. He had been sick for the last week so he wasn't able to come over.

"Hi Jake, you look like your feeling better." I said after I let him in the house.

"Yeah, I am. Do you know where Alice is? Jasper called me earlier and asked me if I could pass on a message to her."

"Yeah, she's using the bathroom." I told him and he started laughing.

My eyes went wide. "Oh no, he knows." I whispered under my breath. Jacob gave me a sharp look and a barely noticeable nod. I backed up to the stairs. "Um…Jake…I'm going to go see what is taking Alice so long."

"Ok," was his simple reply.

I went up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. Alice didn't answer so I opened the door and saw her lying on the floor with her arm over her eyes. "Alice, what's wrong?" I said as I closed the door.

"I can't see anything." Alice whined.

"What do you mean you can't see anything, Alice?" I said starting to panic.

"I tried looking at the future and it's gone."

"Oh, Alice, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Bella. You can't take the blame for this. I'll be ok once I find out what's causing my blindness to the future. Did I hear Jacob?" Alice said getting her bounciness back.

"Yeah, he was asking for you. I'll tell him you'll be down in a second, ok?"

"Yeah, that will be fine."

I left the bathroom and walked back down stairs. I looked up at Jacob and he seemed worried as he stared up the stairs. "Alice will be down shortly." I told Jake.

"Hey, Jake, why don't you make yourself a sandwich while you wait for Alice to come down?"

"Ok, I'll do that." He said distractedly as he walked into the kitchen.

I sat down in the bottom step and thought of what we were going to have to do to convince Jacob that the Cullens' were not vampires. I still hadn't come up with anything when Alice came down the steps a minute later. I quickly stood up and pointed to the kitchen.

I followed Alice in. Jacob was taking a bite of his sandwich. "Hi, Jacob, you wanted to talk to me."

Jake looked up at Alice and stopped chewing. He just stared at her as his eyes grew wide. His sandwich fell from his hands. It was almost like he was just noticing how perfect she was all of a sudden.

When Alice figured out that Jacob wasn't going to say anything she tried again. "Jake, you wanted to talk to me." She stated slightly louder.

Jacob shook his head and said, "Um…yeah. Can you go outside and talk?"

"That's fine." Alice said and she turned and walked to the front door. I watched them as they walked out the front door. I went back into the living room and put my work into my backpack. When I was done I put my bag near the front door. I helped Quil and Embry finish their work.

"Well Charlie won't be home tonight so what do you guys want for dinner now that our work is done."

"Whatever you want to cook, I love your cooking." Embry said.

"Same goes for me." Quil said quickly.

"You guys ok with…" I got cut off by the door flying open.

I saw a flash of red before I saw the blur of Alice pushing who I assumed was Victoria back out the door. Thinking quickly I pushed the boys behind me and backed them up to a wall. I needed to figure out what they thought they saw.

I took a deep breath and turned around. The boys looked confused and angry.

"Bella, what the hell was that?" Quil blurted out.

"Was that Alice? Who was that other person?" Embry asked with shaky hands.

I feel to my knees as tears started falling for my eyes. I couldn't lie to them. They would know based on the speed that they were not human. I knew I couldn't tell them about them being vampires but I could tell them some things.

"Yes that was Alice. The other one was Victoria. Alice may not look like it but she is the reason we are still alive right now. Victoria blames me for something that I have no control over. She has decided that she has to kill me to get her revenge." While I was speaking I kept rubbing the crescent shaped scar that I got for James.

The boys dropped to the floor and put their arms around me.

"What does she blame you for?" Quil asked a bit roughly.

I put it the best way I could for them. "Her husband died when he tried to kill me in Phoenix. His name was James. He is the reason I have this scar. They hunt people for sport. I was his target when he died so she blames me."

"Bella, we will protect you." Embry said.

"You don't understand. You can't protect me. She is so much stronger than you could ever imagine. I don't want you guys to die trying to protect me."

"If she was here, she knows how to find you. We need to get you out of here. Is there any place you could go that you would feel safe and protected?" Quil asked as his anger was rising.

"The Cullen's house." I stated.

"Ok, let's go." Embry said.

We peeked outside and saw nothing. We all hurried up and got into the truck and as quickly as my truck would allow we headed off to the Cullen's house.

When we got there we pilled out of the truck and ran to the door. I banged on the door but no one answered. I went down the steps to the boys and looked up at them. "They aren't home." I said quietly. They pulled me into a hug. I noticed their shaking was getting worse. I noticed they felt like they were burning up. I took a step back and looked at them.

I studied them for a couple minutes. I opened my mouth to say something just as their heads snapped towards the woods behind the house. Slowly a figure started walking towards us. I gasped when I recognized Laurent. I tried to pull the boys behind me but they wouldn't budge.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to see you again. You should be happy that I'm the one that found you instead of Victoria. I'll make your death painless along with theirs."

"They had nothing to do with this Laurent. Leave them alone." I screamed.

"Bella back up. I have a feeling that you shouldn't be near us right now." Embry whispered to me. I took a couple steps back and Laurent continued forward. He was almost to the boys when something I never expected to happen did.

The boys turned into giant wolves. Quil had chocolate-brown fur and Embry had grey fur with dark spots on his back. Laurent turned to run but the wolves were too fast. They had him in pieces before I knew what happened.

I ran into the house. I knew it wasn't locked. I grabbed the lighter from the kitchen drawer and ran back outside.

I looked at the wolves while they looked at me. "Quil, Embry." I started. "You two pile the pieces over there so we can burn him. It's the only way to really kill him." I pointed to a fire pit in the Cullen's back yard. They did as I said. "Ok guys step back I don't want your fur going up in flames too."

They stepped back as I lit the vampire on fire. Purple smoke rose to the sky as Laurent quickly went up in flames. I turned around and walked over to the two wolves that were lying on the ground trying to cover up their noses.

I sat down facing them. "Welcome my shape shifter friends to the word of myths. That was a vampire." They growled. "Yeah, I didn't like him either. Not all vampires are bad. I've known a few good ones. You two did very good against Laurent. I'm very proud of you guys." I could almost see their smiles on their wolf faces. "When every one gets back, we'll all have a long talk about everything. Until then we'll just wait here and you two can guard me." They just nodded their agreement to me.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything S.M. owns it all

Chapter 7

JACOB POV

I was sitting at the table eating a sandwich at Bella's house. I was worried about that stupid red headed vamp getting near Bella. She's one of my best friends and I don't know what I'd do without her in my life. Bella is an amazing person. She is clumsy, has no sense of self-preservation, and one of the best people I know. There wasn't anything the girl wouldn't do to protect people she cares about.

I heard Alice walk down the stairs and come into the kitchen. "Hi, Jacob, you wanted to talk to me," Alice said.

I looked at her and my whole world changed. Suddenly all the strings that connected me to every other person I know snapped away. I was floating up to space when a thousand cables attached to me and bought me back down to earth. I watched them wrap around her and secure the connection between us. Suddenly she became the gravity that kept me from floating off into space. She was the center of my world. I imprinted on Alice Cullen.

"Jake, you wanted to talk to me." She spoke again.

I had to shake my head to clear it before I said, "Um…yeah. Can you go outside and talk?"

"That's fine." Alice said as she turned to go out the front door. I quickly followed her. I shut the door and had her follow me to the back yard.

"I have to let you know that Victoria was spotted at your house. Everyone went after her and I came here to let you know. We have to keep an eye out for her."

"She'll be here. It was one of the last things I saw before everything went dark." I couldn't help it, I pulled Alice into my arms because she looked scared and lost since the first time I met her. She snuggled into my chest for a moment before pulling away.

"There's more I need to tell you but that can wait till later. I'm going to phase and run a close perimeter whistle if you need me and you'll hear me if I need you." I turned to head off into the woods when Alice stopped me.

"What should I do?"

"Stay back here. Watch, listen and smell for her. Don't let her get to Bella." I turned and ran into the woods. I stripped down real quick and phased.

ALICE POV

Jacob ran off into the woods and I was left here to wait for something I couldn't see coming anymore. I went to the corner of the house and waited. Unfortunately I didn't have to wait too long. I saw her out of the corner of my eye. She was heading right for Bella's front door. I let out a whistle as I went full speed for Victoria.

Victoria made it just inside the door when I yanked her out. I didn't have a good enough grip on her and she slipped out of my hands and took off into the woods. I was hot on her heels but I couldn't quite grab her. Jacob came out of no where and hit her sending her flying further into the woods. He kept her going towards the north and it wasn't long before I saw everyone coming at us from all different directions.

Victoria had no where to go. She stopped and growled at us as we slowly closed in on her. The pack was growling and snapping in her direction as the rest of us were growling and hissing at her. Victoria looked panicked. She knew her end was near.

We kept closing in on her when the pack suddenly lost focus. They all looked back towards town.

Jake slowly backed up out of our view. From the brush he told us, "Embry and Quil phased. They are will Bella at your house. There is a red eyes vampire there. We need to get to her."

"Go." Jasper ordered. He glanced towards Jacob and that was all it took.

Victoria took off up the trees and towards Seattle. We followed as far as we could but we were not about to chance giving ourselves away in the city. We headed back to our house.

EMBRY POV

We were sitting with Bella waiting for anyone to come back. Quil and I were in human form wearing some of the Cullens clothes. Bella got them for us when we managed to become human again. We saw that everyone had the red head surrounded. The pack showed up first (in human form.)

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"It was amazing. We saw Alice pull the red head out of Bella's place. It happened so quickly. Bella explained o us what was going on and what the Cullens are. She tough we couldn't protect her so we ended up here." Quil said with a smirk on his face. "You know the rest from there."

"Hey, Jake, what does it mean when you imprint on some one?" I asked.

"Well to put it simply it means that you have found your soul mate. That person becomes everything to you and you become what ever they need you to be. When you have found your imprint no other person will do for you. She becomes your one and only."

"So Alice, huh?" Bella smirked at Jake.

"I guess so."

"If that's the case, what are you going to do about the treaty?" She asked.

Jake looked panicked for a second. "I don't know. I'll have to talk to the elders."

"You know the Cullens don't drink from humans. They are good people." Bella said.

"We know that." Sam started. "The problem is that they are still Vampires. We know that they have a tremendous about of control but we can't risk it. Look at what happened at your birthday party."

Bella's eyes went wide. "I actually have a theory about that. Jasper is an empath. He can feel what everyone around him feels. I believe that includes bloodlust. I am Edward's singer."

"What does that mean?" Paul interrupted rudely.

"It means that my blood calls to him. It screams at him to drink from me. Do you guys see this scar?" Bella asked showing her crescent shaped scar. Everyone nodded. "I got this from James when I went to Phoenix. I was tricked into thinking my Mom was in danger."

"I went into the ballet studio thinking she was there. I was alone because I found a way around Alice and Jasper. Anyway, James was there waiting for me. I did some serious damage to me. There was blood every where. James bit me just as everyone arrived to rescue me. Jasper ignored my blood and was able to help Emmet kill James. I would have become a vampire had it not been for Edward. He was able to suck the venom out before it spread too far."

"What I think happened during my birthday party was that, Edward's bloodlust became too much for Jasper to handle. Edward already knew what my blood tasted like and I believe it would have called even more to him a second time. I've never blamed Jasper for what happened that night and I will never blame him for it. I trust Jasper with my life."

JASPER POV

I was upset that Victoria got away from us. She never would have if I didn't lose my focus for that split second. I know this and now it's my fault that she's still out there. I am to blame for her still being alive and it is my duty to tell Bella that her life is still endanger because of me.

I asked everyone if they could give me a bit of time alone with Bella so I could explain what happened. They agreed to give me some time to talk to her and went hunting instead of going home. I felt better knowing that Bella was safe with the wolves while I made my way to her.

I made it home in time to hear Bella say, "I trust Jasper with my life."

It broke my heart a little to hear her say that because I failed her for the second time since I've known her. I stopped right were I was and really looked at her. She was more beautiful than she could ever imagine herself to be.

Bella was sitting on the steps to the house talking with the pack like they posed no threat what so ever. She was so at ease with the pack. It was like she was born to live in a world where myth was reality.

I felt my dead heart being pulled to Bella. I don't know why I looked down. I think I actually expected to see something sticking out of my chest that created the pull to her. When I looked up again Bella was already running over to me.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything S.M. owns it all

Chapter 8

EDWARD POV

I can't believe that Carlisle actually sent me to live with the Denali coven. They should never have sent me away. I can' believe that Carlisle actually went against me. He's never done that before. He's always listened to me. He's always done what I've told him to do. I know what's best for my family.

Alice, my so called sister, turned out to be a traitor. Does she actually think that she knows better than me? I saved Bella every day; does she actually think that she can? After all I was the one that saved Bella for her husband. Jasper would have gotten Bella that night. Alice didn't save her I did.

Ah, Jasper. Who will save Bella from him now that I'm gone? We all know that he is the weak link. He's the one that can't control his thirst. He is the one that killed my Bella that night. Yes, I felt the burn in my throat worse that ever that night but I wasn't the one that went after my Bella. Jasper has no control. Alice and I always had to look out for him. We had to make sure that he didn't go after humans.

Oh, my Bella, I will get you back. When I come back you will return to my arms where you belong. I will tell you that the words spoken in the woods were nothing but lies. Of course you'll know that I'm telling the truth and you'll tell me everything will be fine.

Back to my current set back. I've seen Laurent here. Irina believes that she is mated to Laurent. I tried to tell her that it's not true but she tried to take out my throat so she'll have to deal with it when he leaves her. I've heard him think about Victoria. Last time he left here he was going to do something for her in Forks. I wanted to let my family know but since I'm not wanted there right now why should I bother giving them a heads up.

I hope when Laurent goes there that the wolves take him out. I can't do it because of where I am right now but the wolves can. I know my family won't do anything because of Irina being "mated" to him. Laurent tried to help James kill my Bella.

Oh Bella, what dangerous thing are you getting yourself into that I would have prevented?

BELLA POV

I felt a pull and looked up and there was Jasper standing at the edge of the woods. I stood up and ran off the steps towards him. When I got to him I wrapped my arms around him. His arms wrapped around me and lifted me to spin me in circles. I wrapped my legs around him and giggled just a little at how light my heart felt.

I don't really know how it happened but the next thing I knew I was kissing Jasper. He stopped spinning me around and just stood there doing nothing but holding me up. I stopped the kiss as soon as I realized what I was doing. Jasper gently put me back on the ground and took a step away from me.

I looked at the ground, letting my hair fall into my face to hide the tears that were beginning to from. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I shouldn't have kissed you." Even I could hear my voice quiver a little. "I won't do it again." I turned to walk back to were the pack stood watching us. I was stopped as Jasper gently grabbed my shoulder. I wanted to turn and look at him but I didn't want him to see my tears.

I felt him push his chest into my back and wrap his arms around my shoulders. He put his mouth close to my ear and whispered, "Bella, I only want you to be safe and happy. I don't know if I am the safest person for you. You know I have trouble with my bloodlust. If I could trust myself around you I'd be yours in a second. I care deeply for you."

"I know I'm safe with you. I know why you had trouble around me before and I know why you tried to attack me that night. I don't blame you and I never have. I only blame Edward. It was never your fault that Edward's bloodlust was too much for you to handle when mixed with everyone else's bloodlust. You have so much more control than you realize." I whispered back to him.

Jasper thought about my words before he turned me around. Jasper put a hand under my chin and tilted my head up. I looked into his golden eyes as he wiped away my tears. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips before straightening up. "Bella, would you be my girlfriend? I will try to do right by you and make it up to you for the times I have failed you."

I smiled a bit and said, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Then with confusion written all over my face I asked, "When did you ever fail me?"

"The first time was at your party but because of you, I may start thinking about that night differently. The second and last time I have failed you was today."

"You didn't fail me either time. I don't know how you could have failed me today." I started but was stopped when Jasper spoke again.

"She got away. We didn't stop her."

I stumbled back for a second. "We have to let the wolves know. Maybe we can come up with a new plan to keep everyone safe." I knew I was rambling but I wanted to get everything done so we could move on.

That night I had a nightmare but I was sure it was something that could help us in our fight against Victoria.


End file.
